Jûnishi
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Tohru fica sozinha na casa dos Souma durante o ano novo, mas desta vez Kyo e Yuki não voltam para casa tão cedo. Nossas escolhas e nossos atos fazem a diferença. A linha do destino é traçada por uma régua, um único desvio... E tudo se modifica.


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Fruits Basket pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Jûnishi**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

"_E Deus Falou para os animais:_

— _Eu vos convido para a minha festa, que amanhã se realizará. Não devereis se atrasar ou ficareis de fora._

_Ao saber da notícia, o rato faceiro foi até seu vizinho, o gato..._

— _Senhor gato, sabe da última?_

_E ele disse que a festa seria somente depois de amanhã._

— _Oh, muito agradecido..._

_No dia seguinte, o rato pegou carona no lombo do boi e saltou pouco antes do local da festa, só para ser o primeiro a chegar._

_Depois vieram o boi, o tigre e todos os outros. E a festa continuou animada até a manhã seguinte._

_Enquanto os outros animais se divertiam em uma longínqua montanha, o gato dormia feliz sonhando com a festa que para ele jamais aconteceria._

_Todos os animais foram presenteados, tornando-se signos do horóscopo chinês._

_Com exceção do pobre gato, que foi enganado..._

_E assim..._

_Não tendo conseguido participar da festa..._

_Bravo por ter sido enganado..._

_O gato passou a odiar e perseguir o rato."_

* * *

Naquela família, nada parecia dar certo. Uma família com princípios de egoísmo, comodismo, exclusão... Repressão. Uma família de amor condicionado, incompleto, irreverente... Fútil. Uma família que por seu exclusivismo foi definhando aos poucos... Uma prisão.

Não se trata de passado, presente ou futuro. É sobre um lugar... É sobre um tempo... É sobre um sentimento infinito e indestrutível... que sempre será eterno.

* * *

— Nossa, Tohru! Você ainda guarda esse boné? — perguntou Uotani surpresa.

Kyo Souma estava no corredor, dirigindo-se para seu quarto, quando escutou as vozes das garotas vindas dos aposentos de Tohru Honda. Ele, que estava de passagem, resolveu ficar mais um pouco para escutar o resto da conversa.

— Eu guardo como recordação! — respondeu a garota animadamente.

— Recordação de quê? Algo importante? — perguntou Hanajima.

— Nunca contei essa história para você, não é Hana-chan? — perguntou Tohru segurando o boné. — Na minha infância, lá pelos seis, sete anos, eu era o alvo predileto dos garotos... Certo dia, acabei fugindo deles após uma perseguição. Amedrontada, corri tanto que me perdi. Mesmo assim, temendo que me encontrassem, fiquei escondida. A noite passou e já começava a amanhecer... Foi quando comecei a chorar desesperadamente.

_Uma garotinha de madeixas castanhas chorava ajoelhada na grama em um beco escuro e sujo. Estava assustada demais para sair de lá. Só não fazia a idéia de que um garoto de boné já a observava atentamente por um longo tempo._

— Notei, então, que havia um garoto de boné me observando.

Kyo, do outro lado do cômodo, escutava tudo. Aquela história lhe soava muito familiar... Mas não podia ser... Não, decidiu—simplesmente não podia.

— Ele ficou parado me olhando por um tempo e, de repente, começou a correr.

_Atendendo a suas expectativas, a pequena criança saiu correndo atrás do garoto._

Kyo não queria ficar para escutar o resto. Sua consciência bradava _"Você não quer escutar isso!"_, mas suas pernas não se moveram. Seu coração pulsava forte, como se gritasse para que ele escutasse o fim da história e descobrisse se aquela era ou não mais uma peça do destino.

"_Espere... Por favor!" gritou a garotinha. "Eu quero voltar para casa!"_

_Mas o garoto de boné não parou._ _Ela se esforçou ainda mais para correr, antes de tropeçar e cair no chão. Machucada pelo asfalto, chorando, ela se lamentava por não conseguir alcançá-lo._

_Ainda no chão, quando finalmente olhou para frente, a garotinha viu que o garoto de boné parara perto de um poste, como se a estivesse esperando._

— Seguidas vezes... — Tohru começou com ternura.

_O garoto voltara a correr, virando a rua._

— Eu quase o perdi de vista.

_A garota se levantou rápido, não queria perdê-lo. Mesmo com seus joelhos ralados, continuara a correr, seguindo o garotinho desconhecido._

— Mas, sempre que se distanciava... O garoto misterioso parava... E esperava até que eu o alcançasse.

_Cansada de tanto correr, a garotinha já praticamente andava pela rua. Até que o misterioso garoto apareceu na sua frente e colocou-lhe seu boné._

_A menina não teve tempo de ver seu rosto, quando levantou seus olhos, o menino não estava mais lá._

— Quando dei por mim, — prosseguiu Tohru — eu já estava na frente da minha casa. E o garoto havia desaparecido... Deixando para trás apenas este boné.

— É uma história muito tocante — disse Hanajima.

— Seria maravilhoso se os dois se reencontrassem — começou Uotani — e acabassem se apaixonando, não é?

Tohru riu.

— Não vou reencontrá-lo.

Pensativo, Kyo entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si, sem olhar para trás.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Uotani. — O mundo é menor do que você imagina.

— Se eu o encontrasse... Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por aquele dia — disse Tohru confiante. — Mas pode ser que o rapaz não se lembre de mais nada.

"O meu primeiro amor...", começou a pensar Tohru. "Pode ter sido aquele garoto".

* * *

— Não vou voltar! — exclamou Kyo decidido para Shigure. — Você acha que alguém que ficou sumido por quatro meses voltaria só porque é Ano Novo?

— De que adianta eu ter saído de lá se ainda tiver que participar da festa? — perguntou Yuki para Shigure.

— Não volto de jeito nenhum! — exclamou Kyo.

— Que saia justa... — disse Shigure coçando a cabeça, pensando em um modo de persuadi-los.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Tohru preocupada se sentando no kotatsu junto dos três. — Parece que estão discutindo há algum tempo...

— Tohruuuu... — choramingou Shigure. — Esses dois não querem ir para a sede da família no Ano Novo!

— Pare de chorar feito um moleque mimado! — reclamou Kyo. — Tá me dando náuseas!

— Vocês não querem voltar? — perguntou Tohru. — Mas o Momiji me explicou que o Ano Novo é um evento muito especial para a família...

— Esse é o evento dos eventos! — afirmou Shigure. — É a ocasião em que todo o clã se reúne para confraternizar. É a festa dos doze signos e o centro das comemorações. É uma festa comemorada apenas entre os possuídos pelos doze espíritos... Os representantes do ano que termina e do ano que começa dançam para todos. Este ano o Momiji dançará com a representante do ano do tigre, não é?

— Mas que empolgante, não? — perguntou Tohru com um sorriso. — Uma festa... Assim como no conto!

— Eu não tenho nada com isso — cortou-a Kyo. — O gato não participa dessa festa.

— O quê?! — exclamou Tohru. — Por quê?

— Há uma tradição que proíbe a participação do gato na festa — disse Shigure mordendo uma fatia de nabo. — É como no conto dos doze signos.

Os traços animados da expressão de Tohru se entristeceram.

— Isso é injusto...

— Também nem precisa fazer essa cara! — exclamou Kyo. — Não é por isso que eu estou falando que não vou lá.

— É que ele verá o sorriso da morte quando for recebido pela apaixonada Kagura — cochichou Shigure para Tohru maliciosamente.

— Ninguém te perguntou! — esbravejou Kyo desconcertado.

— Seja como for... — interviu Yuki. — Se voltarmos para lá, teremos de ficar lá até o dia três. A senhorita Honda ficaria sozinha aqui em casa.

Tohru ficou surpresa. Ele não estava querendo ir por causa dela? Se sim, por não confiar em suas habilidades de cuidar da casa ou... porque não queria deixá-la sozinha?

— Hã? Você não vai para a casa do seu avô? — perguntou Kyo.

— O avô da Tohru estará viajando para o Havaí — respondeu Shigure. — Ele pediu para que ela ficasse aqui no Ano Novo.

— Então, você vai passar o Ano Novo sozinha? — perguntou o ruivo, mas ela não estava mais escutando.

Agora para Tohru estava mais claro. Ela não permitiria que eles faltassem a tal evento por causa dela. Não, não seria tão egoísta. Sua mãe lhe ensinara a não ser individualista, e ela jamais pretendia fazê-lo, não trairia a confiança e os ensinamentos de sua querida mãe que cuidou dela com tanto amor.

— Obrigada por se preocuparem comigo... — começou ela, fazendo Kyo e o Yuki, que já começaram uma nova briga, olharem para ela. − Para mim, só isso já é suficiente — ela sorriu. — Fico feliz por isso! Por favor, aproveitem bem a festa da virada. Faz tempo que não se encontram com seus pais, não é? Certamente todos estarão esperando ansiosamente por vocês. Não se preocupem, eu cuidarei bem da casa! Tomarei conta da... da... Aaaah! Esqueci de fechar a torneira da banheira! — gritou ela ao mesmo tempo que corria para ver o estrago.

— Confio em você, Tohru — disse Shigure não muito convencido de suas palavras.

— Está bem... — disse Yuki.

— Não tem jeito... — começou Kyo. — Não é...?

Os dois rapazes pensaram na tristeza que Tohru estava enfrentando—já que perdera a mãe tão recentemente e não tinha família para esperá-la no Ano Novo. Suas razões pareceram extremamente fúteis.

— Eu vou — disse Yuki. — Se é ela que insiste. Que droga... O que é agüentar o Akito?

— Que droga — disse Kyo também. — Agüentar a Kagura não é nada...

"Hum... Parece que a Tohru rege esse lugar...", pensou Shigure.

* * *

"_Faz tempo que não se encontram com seus pais, não é?"_

As palavras da garota pulsavam na mente de Kyo. Por mais que ele dissesse que iria, seu coração se apertava ao pensar que não importava o que Tohru fizesse, ela nunca mais poderia ver seus pais. Nunca.

Iria por ela, para honrá-la. Para fazer algo que ela com certeza desejaria estar fazendo... Conversar com quem a criou e a amou...

Esperava que ela ficasse bem. Já que ela insistia... Não, ele tinha certeza—claro que ela estaria bem! Afinal, o Ano Novo seria só mais um dia, como todos os outros... Sim, simplesmente um dia qualquer.

Para Tohru, doía-lhe ter de se despedir deles. Não queria dizer adeus por três dias—três dias que com certeza lhe seriam penosos, que lhe fariam recordar o que não queria... O que esquecia quando estava com os Souma.

Não. Não podia ser assim. Ela estaria sendo egoísta, estaria fraquejando... Deu seu maior sorriso, queria demonstrar que tudo estava bem, que não estava triste, que em hipótese alguma se arrependia de suas palavras.

— Por favor, — começou ela − tomem cuidado no caminho.

— Não se preocupe. Este horário é mais tranqüilo — tranqüilizou-a Shigure.

— Senhorita Honda, — começou Yuki — tranque bem as portas e janelas, está bem?

— Sim — disse ela confiante e sorrindo. — Aproveitem bem.

Kyo e Yuki olharam para ela uma última vez antes de se virarem e começarem a andar. Ela continuou a acenar para eles mesmo virados, até virarem a rua e desaparecerem de sua vista.

Kyo nada disse, mas a cada passo que dava ficava se questionando porque não dissera nenhum "tchau", ou "se cuide"... Simplesmente ficara calado.

"Ela ficará bem..." dizia para si mesmo. E, pensando alto, disse:

— Um dia desses, ela esqueceu a janela do quarto aberta.

— Você não entrou lá, entrou? — perguntou Yuki.

— Claro que não! — defendeu-se Kyo. — Eu só vi de fora!

— A senhorita Honda é atrapalhada — constatou Yuki.

— Ah... A propósito... — começou Shigure, alheio à conversa dos dois. — Li no jornal que houve um assalto no nosso bairro. E o bandido ainda está à solta. Dizem que ele costuma colocar fogo nas casas por que passa...

Foi o suficiente para que Kyo e Yuki parassem de andar subitamente.

"Essa não...! Ela é tão sonsa que é capaz de convidar o bandido para tomar um chá!" pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. "E ainda vai se comover com a história de vida dele!"

* * *

Por que estava chorando? Tinha de ser forte! Mas então porque aquelas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em sair? Por que nada cooperava com a dor que sentia?

Foi até seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama espaçosa, comprada por Shigure. Abraçou-se em uma das almofadas e ali ficou, tentando se esquecer de tudo, chorando.

Afinal, por que estava tão fragilizada? Não fora ela mesma que os encorajou a irem embora? A reverem suas famílias?

Talvez fosse por isso. Por isso que tal sentimento invadia seu corpo e corroia-lhe a alma. Porque ela passaria o Ano Novo sozinha... O Ano Novo, que sempre festejava com a mãe.

Não era necessário se sentir assim... Era só tê-los feito ficar. Entretanto, já os tinha mandado embora. Este não era o seu real desejo. Nunca o expressava, sentia-se egoísta... Estaria sendo egoísta se alguma vez demonstrasse o que realmente queria? Estaria fraquejando se o fizesse...

Sentia que estava errada. Completamente errada. Como poderia ter traído sua mãe de tal forma? Pediria desculpas a ela no mesmo instante...

Desceu as escadas com o retrato de sua mãe em mãos, colocando-o em cima do kotatsu, sentando-se logo em seguida.

Juntou suas mãos e começou a pedir desculpas à mãe mentalmente.

Lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que ela e sua mãe passavam juntas no Ano Novo... Era complicado definir o que sentia agora. De uma coisa tinha certeza—sentia falta de sua mãe, sentia falta de suas amigas, sentia a falta dos Souma... Seus últimos dias morando naquela casa estavam entre seus mais felizes, agora sua vida ao pouco voltava ao normal. Entretanto, não pensava que fosse se sentir tão triste no Ano Novo só por estar sozinha.

Seus pensamentos cessaram quando a porta da casa se abriu abruptamente.

* * *

Hanajima andava pelas ruas, tentando captar as anormais ondas dos Souma. Tentaria impedi-los de ir à festa, com a tática mais infalível que conseguiu formular—provocando-os.

Não contaria nenhuma mentira, apenas os provocariam, deixando-os com um profundo sentimento de culpa por terem deixado Tohru sozinha em casa.

Seria sua vez de ajudá-la. Finalmente conseguiria fazer algo pela amiga que sempre a auxiliou quando mais precisou.

Ela tinha certeza que os Souma estavam com remorso de terem saído de casa, mas o problema seria achá-los no meio de tanta gente andando pela cidade ao mesmo tempo para comemorar a data com seus familiares. Para ela, era mais fácil do que para pessoas comuns, ela possuía a captação de ondas, mas as diferentes vibrações que se misturavam já estavam deixando-na tonta.

Ajeitou a capa negra esvoaçante que vestia e tirou os cabelos, também negros, da frente dos olhos. Concentrou-se. Enfim, achara. Três ondas diferentes no meio de tantas outras, muito próximas dela.

Começou a caminhar em direção a elas, sem a preocupação de acelerar o passo ou começar a correr. Chegaria até eles com rapidez. Estavam parados. Provavelmente já tinham chegado no lugar destinado.

* * *

Um jovem de longos cabelos negros entrou na casa pela porta que acabara de abrir.

Tohru olhou para ele, amedrontada.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ela secando as lágrimas e se levantando do kotatsu.

"Uma garota...! Não sabia que aqui morava uma garota...", pensou o rapaz.

— Meu nome é Koji. E você é...?

— Tohru Honda. O senhor procura pelos Souma?

— Desculpe-me senhorita, eu sou Koji Souma — ele sorriu.

"Ele é um parente, então?", pensou esperançosa aproximando-se do estranho. "Será que ele também faz parte dos doze signos?"

— Se você veio procurar pelo Kyo, o Yuki ou o Shigure, sinto em dizer, mas eles já foram para a sede dos Souma comemorar o Ano Novo... Você também não deveria estar por lá? — perguntou ela.

Ela sabia que só participavam daquela comemoração os membros dos 12 signos... Se ele respondesse que iria para a reunião significava que também era amaldiçoado.

— Sei disso, senhorita Honda — disse o rapaz polidamente. — Só passei aqui para pegar uma coisa... do Shigure. Ele se esqueceu de levar.

Agora ela sabia que ele era membro dos doze signos! Tentaria ser gentil com ele, para não causar más impressões, provar-se-ia digna de morar junto a pessoas tão boas como os Souma.

— Não sei o que o senhor procura, mas, por favor, fique a vontade — disse ela. — Quer que eu faça algo pelo senhor?

— Não será necessário. Obrigado — acrescentou ele, subindo as escadas.

"Mais um membro da maldição dos signos! Gostaria de saber de qual signo ele é..."

* * *

— Seja bem vindo — cumprimentou um rapaz de cabelos curtos, com três brincos de argola em cada orelha. − Bem vindo ao lar, senhor Shigure. Você está atrasado—foi o último a chegar.

— Olá, Haru. Obrigado pelas boas vindas — cumprimentou Shigure. — Há quanto tempo?

— Cadê os dois? — perguntou o rapaz.

— Estão logo atrás — disse Shigure apontando para trás de si.

Yuki e Kyo caminhavam calados, sem pronunciar nada, sem emitir som algum. A única coisa que se podia escutar dos dois eram os passos.

— Caramba! O que ouve com eles!

— Eu não tenho certeza... Mas acho que é por... — começou Shigure, porém foi interrompido.

— Até que enfim vocês chegaram! — exclamou Momiji sorridente trajado com a veste comunal de dança do Ano Novo da família Souma. — A festa já vai começar!

— Oi, Momiji! — cumprimentou Shigure. — Estou ansioso para vê-lo dançar!

* * *

"Então, esse é o lugar em que os Souma estão? É enorme", pensou Hanajima parada em frente à grande construção a sua frente. "Como eu imaginava, a família Souma deve ser muito tradicional".

Perfeito... E agora? Persuadi-los a voltar para casa, mesmo eles já estando dentro, era fácil. Mas como ir ao encontro deles?

Bateu no portão de madeira sem cerimônias. Não podia ser verdade. Chegara tão longe para não conseguir entrar?

Para sua surpresa, o portão se abriu—alguém o havia deixado aberto.

Entrou no território sem receios. Andava confiante, com passos firmes. Se seguisse as ondas dos três e tudo ficaria bem. Mas o lugar não apenas aparentava ser grande, parecia um bairro inteiro!

Andou por um caminho de pedras no meio da grama, passou por várias estruturas até chegar em uma construção, a qual emanavam as ondas dos três rapazes.

Naquele lugar, ela pôde captar várias outras ondas estranhas—não humanas—mas não parou para persegui-las, por mais que desejasse. Tohru precisava dela.

Chegou a um cômodo movimentado, um rapaz e uma moça dançavam ao centro, e várias outras estavam em volta. Ali ela só percebia a presença do príncipe Souma, a de Kyo estava distante.

Ficou parada à porta por alguns minutos—parecia que ninguém notava sua presença, todos estavam entretidos com a dança, exceto Yuki. Ele olhava para um ponto da parede perto de Hanajima, que sorriu internamente ao constatar que seu estado se devia ao sentimento de culpa que o invadia.

Posicionou-se de forma a seu corpo entrar no campo de visão de Yuki, porém—ainda assim—ele parecia não tê-la percebido. Quando finalmente notou sua presença, arregalou os olhos e se levantou; mas a moça correu para fora do salão, da mesma forma que ele o fez, seguindo-a, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

A expressão da maioria misturava confusão e surpresa, mas Yuki não se importou. Tudo o que queria saber era o que Hanajima estava fazendo ali. Viera lhe contar que algo acontecera com Tohru? Não queria nem pensar...

Do lado de fora, ao avistar Hanajima saindo dos aposentos e Yuki correndo atrás dela, Kyo mobilizou-se também.

Inexplicavelmente, Saki Hanajima sumiu nos terrenos dos Souma, e Yuki e Kyo se viram sozinhos. Não era necessário perguntar o que o outro faria... Já era certo que os dois voltariam para casa.

* * *

— Com licença — Tohru hesitou à porta do quarto de Shigure. — Eu fiz um chá achando que você gostaria de... — mas não conseguiu continuar de falar, as palavras se perderam antes que pudessem sair. O quarto estava completamente revirado.

Koji sorriu.

— Desculpe a bagunça. Shigure é muito desleixado, eu sequer consigo achar o que preciso...

— Tudo bem... Você não quer descer para tomar o chá? — ela perguntou, estendendo a bandeja com um bule e dois copos que segurava.

— Obrigado.

Os dois desceram as escadas e se sentaram no kotatsu.

— Acho que eu não me demoro. Mas talvez esteja em outro quarto... — disse ele.

— Hum... — começou Tohru envergonhada. — Posso perguntar uma coisa para o senhor?

O rapaz fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

— O senhor faz parte dos doze signos, não faz? Eu estou curiosa, desculpe. Posso te perguntar qual o signo?

Koji não entendeu o porquê da pergunta, mas mesmo assim respondeu-a.

— Sou regido pelo signo do rato, por que a pergunta?

"Signo... do rato?", pensou Tohru em confusão. "Mas o Yuki..."

— Quem é você? — perguntou ela, levantando-se abruptamente.

— Sou Koji Souma. Já lhe disse — disse ele sorrindo se levantando também.

— Não, você não é...

Koji puxou algo que lembrava um revólver negro bem polido.

— Garota, agora que não posso mais procurar sem interrupções... Por que você não me mostra onde estão os objetos valiosos desta casa?

Tohru, impotente, conseguiu apenas pronunciar um fraco "_Não"_. Seus olhos estavam marejados—estava amedrontada, mas tinha de ser forte. A casa estava sob sua responsabilidade, como pudera ser enganada tão facilmente?

— "Não"? — repetiu ele, apontando primeiro a arma para o rosto da menina, e em seguida para o retrato de cima do kotatsu. Rapidamente puxou o gatilho, fazendo com que o vidro que protegia a foto se rompesse, espalhando-se pela sala com a pressão exercida pela bala e com a conseqüente queda do retrato.

Tohru gritou, chamando pela mãe, precipitando-se para pegar a fotografia danificada do chão.

— Não se mexa! — ordenou o rapaz. — Já viu que eu não vou hesitar em atirar; agora mostre-me onde está guardado o dinheiro!

Tohru ficou calada, chorando silenciosamente, abraçada ao retrato quebrado, com estilhaços de vidro cravados em sua pele.

— Você não vai fazer nada? Vai ficar aí sentada? Você não sabe com quem está se metendo! — esbravejou ele em cólera, pegando agilmente um canivete de dentro de sua capa e fazendo um corte rápido e limpo no braço da garota.

Ela conteve o grito, conteve o choro. Decidiu-se por provocá-lo, no fim das contas, ele não atirara nela. Não demonstraria fraquezas.

— Não doeu? — perguntou ele com sarcasmo. Estava alucinado—os olhos grandes, a boca escancarada, os dentes à mostra. Ele fez outro corte em sua pele, desta vez mais profundo, seguido de muitos outros.

As lágrimas contidas corriam livremente pelo rosto de Tohru, que tentava em vão chutar seu agressor, sem forças contra os braços fortes do homem que a segurava. Sem outra alternativa, mordeu-o, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma de suas pernas por alguns segundos antes de, enfurecido, cravar o canivete no ventre da garota.

O gosto metálico de sangue encheu seus sentidos e a única coisa que Tohru conseguiu fazer antes de cair desacordada no chão foi soltar um gemido de dor.

* * *

Aquela corrida desenfreada de nada adiantaria. No fundo, Kyo sabia disso. Era uma corrida contra o tempo mal gasto. Por que não tinha percebido antes? Como pudera deixar de notar? Nenhum ser humano não sentia solidão... Não seria ela que seria a exceção.

Era somente uma questão de tempo até que a encontrasse, alimentava esperanças de que nada havia acontecido a ela, que somente precisava de alguém.

Toda a vida invejara Yuki Souma, seu modo de agir, sua popularidade... Enquanto ele sempre foi considerado o avesso do primo. Aquele que o havia enganado há muito tempo, naquela longínqua festa amaldiçoada, já não era mais o mesmo. Isso porque ele também precisava dela. Por qual outra razão estaria correndo tão avidamente e preso a um ideal mais forte que a si mesmo a ponto de estar emparelhado a ele?

Yuki Souma também travava uma batalha interna. Durante toda a sua vida invejara a capacidade de adaptação de Kyo. Sempre vivenciara os problemas dos outros, dando conselhos que nem mesmo sabia o significado... Apenas consolava por conveniência—queria amigos, não queria ser excluído.

Desta vez, era o momento dele sofrer pelo que não deu atenção. De se castigar mentalmente por não ter percebido o quanto Tohru precisava dele na virada do ano—sem a mãe para ampará-la.

Eles olharam adiante. Havia uma enorme nuvem acinzentada circulando a região, e o forte odor de fumaça fez com que os dois acelerassem a corrida.

* * *

Tohru abriu os olhos vagarosamente, despertada por um mormaço intenso e estranho, produzido não por névoa ou sol, mas por fumaça e fogo. A casa estava em chamas.

A garota tentou em vão se levantar—o ferimento que tinha no abdômen não lhe permitia movimentação tão brusca.

Mas ela tinha que sair dali. O fogo já estava se alastrando, e chegando perto da única saída disponível: a porta da frente.

Arrastou-se até o kotatsu e procurou se apoiar nele. Soltou um grito doloroso, que poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Ainda que sentindo uma dor insuportável, a garota se levantou.

Começou a chorar só de pensar em Kyo, Yuki e Shigure ao verem a casa. Ela não fora capaz de cumprir o que lhes havia prometido.

Pegou o retrato de sua mãe, perfurado, que estava sobre o kotatsu e trouxe-o junto ao peito. Apoiou-se nas paredes e começou a sair da casa em chamas com dificuldade.

Suas bochechas antes rosadas, agora estavam pálidas. Seus lábios estavam rubros, mas também rachados e secos. Suas vestes estavam mais pesadas, ensopadas pelo sangue que também escorria por seus braços e pernas. Ela não tinha como estancar os ferimentos.

Seus sentimentos eram conflitantes. Seu corpo suplicava pela morte, embora sua mente lutava pela sobrevivência. Ainda não tinha acabado, mas estava cansada.

Sentindo que não seria capaz de dar mais um passo, tentou localizar algum lugar para acabar com seu cansaço. Recostou-se à árvore que estava à suas costas. Sua respiração estava descompassada, seu corpo doía de tanta lucidez, mas acalmava seus sentidos, relaxando seus músculos.

Sua audição já não funcionava tão bem, entretanto, tinha certeza de que ouvia vozes chamando seu nome.

Sua vista estava distorcida, devido às lágrimas que vinham com abundância, impossibilitando-a de enxergar qualquer coisa. Dava para distinguir, porém, dois vultos correndo a seu encontro.

Tentou dar um passo, desencostando-se da árvore, porém suas pernas bambas a traíram, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão.

Yuki e Kyo agora seguravam as mãos dela—trêmulas e geladas—e falavam desordenadamente, chamavam seu nome, mas ela nada escutava.

Tohru sorriu fracamente.

— De... Desculpe. Eu não... Não consegui... Cuidar da casa...

— Sua idiota, fique quieta! — exclamou Kyo, pálido e trêmulo. — Não diga mais nada!

Yuki não conseguia mais falar, apenas segurava a mão dela, com todas as suas forças, com toda a sua vontade.

— Eu... Fiquei muito feliz... Quando vi que pude... morar com vocês... Eu fui... muito feliz.

— Não fale como se tudo estivesse acabado! — gritou Kyo. — Nós vamos tirar você daqui! Hatori é médico, ele vai cuidar de você!

Kyo pegou a garota nos braços com cuidado, mas Tohru levantou a mão, tentando alcançar seu rosto.

— Eu... Não vou... conseguir ir até lá... Não dá.

— Eu vou buscar Hatori — disse Yuki, sua voz desconexa, seus olhos arregalados de pavor. — Senhorita Honda, agüente firme até eu voltar, está bem?

O rapaz não esperou pela resposta, virou-se e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Não teria tempo de ir até Hatori, até ele chegar, ela não teria mais chances. Procuraria na vizinhança por alguém que lhe emprestasse o telefone, chamaria a ambulância. Tinha de salvá-la.

Kyo deitou Tohru na grama, apoiando a cabeça da moça com delicadeza em seu colo. Não a deixaria ir embora. Não queria que ela fosse, não daquela forma, não tão cedo.

— Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? — perguntou Kyo tentando sorrir, mas seu rosto apenas se distorceu em uma expressão chocada e horrorizada.

— Lem... Lembro — respondeu Tohru. Por que ele estaria dizendo isso naquele momento? — Você entrou na casa... E foi lutar... com o Souma.

— Não — disse Kyo gentilmente. — Oito anos antes disso.

Tohru sentiu seu coração disparar. Tudo a sua volta congelou por alguns instantes e ela pôde ver o rosto do ruivo com clareza. Seu belo rosto estava pálido, mais magro, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e arregalados. Em outra situação, gostaria de poder abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Queria que aquela expressão desoladora no rosto dele desaparecesse.

— Um dia quando eu andava, vi uma garotinha fugindo de alguns garotos... A segui e fiquei a observá-la o dia todo. Até que ela notou minha presença. Então, comecei a guiá-la para casa.

Tohru fechou os olhos, deixando fluir as memórias da garotinha fugindo, chorando, depois perseguindo um garoto desconhecido... Do misterioso menino lhe dando seu boné... Mas, desta vez, estava diferente. O menino não fora embora. Ele ficara, e Tohru pôde ver seu rosto... Era um menino de cabelos alaranjados.

Com um sorriso tímido, o menino lhe estendeu a mão e ela a segurou com firmeza para que ele não corresse novamente, para não mais deixá-lo desaparecer. As duas crianças, então, começaram a andar de mão dadas rumo ao nascer do sol.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo semblante pálido de Kyo. Ela o deixara... E agora o sol nascia.

Ele a pegou no colo mais uma vez, abraçando-a contra o peito, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

"No final, pensei em vários motivos... em várias desculpas. Mas na verdade, o que eu queria mesmo era... estar junto dela... quando o Ano Novo estivesse começando", pensou ele carregando o corpo inerte da garota em direção à rua.

Ao longe, ele podia escutar o barulho da sirene da ambulância... Tarde demais. Mais uma vez havia perdido... Perdido para Yuki, perdido para ela, perdido para si mesmo.

Porém, ao longe, ainda podia ver... Podia ver claramente um casal de crianças, correndo em direção ao nascer do sol.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Quando escrevi a fic, só tinha lido até o segundo volume do manga, não tinha visto o anime. Então, se tiver algo parecido com algo que acontece mais adiante no original (o que eu duvido muito que aconteça), é apenas mera coincidência. O que quis dizer com a história é que o atraso de Hanajima para sair de casa, interferiu no andamento da história do mangá (sim, míseros minutos). Então criei algo alternativo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
